A Keyblade's Heart
by OPFan37
Summary: V is a Keyblade that took part in the Keyblade War. Thousands of years later it is given new life as a human, and is transported to the Land of Departure where he meets Ven, Aqua and Terra. When the threat of the Unversed looms, V sets out to carve his own destiny, and prove that he's more then just a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Me

Well, where to start? Um...hi? My name's V?...I'm called that 'cause it's my favourite letter?...Damn it I'm so stupid.

Alright! Alright! Let me start from the beginning. You know about the Keyblade War, right? If you don't know, it's a huge war between two sides of Keyblade Warriors for light.

Yeah, I was there. As a warrior? No, though I wish. I was a weapon.

Oh yeah, I'm a Keyblade, should have mentioned that first.

I'll get onto how I can talk in a minute! Let me describe myself first! I'm quite stylish you know, long reach, good balance of strength and magic. I have a square holder like most of the Keyblades, being light blue and a glowing rune for a keychain, my reach is completely glowing electric blue, whilst my edge is circled with a gear like edge imprinted with runes, my center being a circular ruby.

I'll admit I'm not the strongest Keyblade, in fact I'm average, I wasn't even named!

Anyway, I was used in the Keyblade War. I was used by an average battler, he wasn't bad, but he wasn't good either, but I still liked him.

But, like all my fellow soldiers, we were left to rust, plunged into the ground. I myself was stuck next to Crimson Edge, Lightning Strike and two others I was unfamiliar with, I'm guessing they weren't named either.

I don't know how long I was stuck there, probably for a few years...a few hundred...thousand maybe? You lose track. And let me say this just because you guys aren't swords, rusting is not fun, you just feel more brittle and useless each day.

But it was one day that changed my destiny forever, we all just...felt something, like something was trying to call out for us. Of course we couldn't, we were rusting Keyblades.

It turns out it was a light, hovering and flickering around the Keyblade Graveyard, all of us silently begging to be saved by it. I don't know if it was chance or fate, but the light chose me.

It turned out that the light was a group of lost hearts, without a place to go, and they were trying to seek refuge in us. I happily took them into my being, and I already felt life returning to me.

I suddenly felt the hearts glowing brighter and brighter, and I was enveloped in a warm light.

When I woke up again I felt...weird. Really weird. My whole structure felt...more movable. I attempted to disappear, but instead I twitched. And as I twitched I felt things I hadn't felt before, weird extra things. I tried moving one of them upward, and I gasped when I found myself staring at a hand, a human hand.

I stared at it in awe, to be honest I hadn't seen one for thousands of years, so of course it interested me. But what REALLY got me weirded out was the fact I could move it, it was MY hand!

I tried the other extra things as well, another arm? And what were these? Legs? Yeah, legs. I felt the ground beneath me. Now touch, THERE was something that I didn't get over for three days, I'd never FELT anything before, and even though the ground was hard and sandy, I still felt it.

It took me a whole week to learn how to even get up, and another week to learn how to walk. I slowly taught myself how to run, move, jump and even talk. Don't know why I learned to talk, there was nobody to talk to except the Keyblades around me, and they were too tired to most of the time. I tried to clean and fix them, but they had fallen pretty far down on the ladder of hope.

I accidentally found out that I could turn back into my Keyblade form when I tried summoning my energy, making me clatter to the ground, took me several hours to turn back. I also finally found out what I looked like as a human, I had light blue spiky hair swept to the left, with dark blue eyes. I wore a short sleeved silver zip up jacket with a gear symbol imprinted on the front, it was unsipped to show a plain red short sleeved shirt with black runes imprinted on it. I wore shorts that had black edges and a silver colour, and my keychain actually was in my pocket, with the chain noticeably hanging down my left leg. I also wore blue shoes and had a golden crest strapped across my chest with a red ruby in it.

For the next few years, nothing happened, so I just stayed in my Keyblade form, but it was much better to be out of the ground. I asked the other Keyblades if they wanted to be let out, but they had just given up at that point. It was really sad to see friends I had fought alongside just give up on living like that.

I don't remember the exact day, but I remember a door. A door made entirely out of light opened.

I transformed back into my human form and walked towards it, poking it gently. It led somewhere. Somewhere new. Somewhere exciting.

And then, something I never though possible happened. All of the Keyblades, my friends, began cheering, cheering for me to go through the door and set off on a journey. They gave their own farewells, and I listened to them all. And I cried for the first time.

"All of you..." I sobbed as I let the tears flow. "I promise I'll come back for you guys! I'll never forget you! Thank you! For everything!"

They all cheered tearfully one more time, to you, they would have seemed lifeless, but to me, hope once more flashed in their blades.

I smiled gratefully as I turned around and walked through the door towards my new destiny, as it closed behind me.

**Alright! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I'm a huge fan of the series and I've wanted to do one for so long! I just didn't have the courage! So please no flames or hate!**

**By the way, I'm currently debating on which game to start from. BBS, 1 or 2, so which do YOU guys think would be best to start off from?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends

As soon as I stepped out of the light I was met with what looked like...what was it called again?...A castle! Yes, a castle! It's been a while since I saw one. It looked quite grandly as well, with three spires and a bulky main building.

I only just noticed it was night, weird huh? Maybe my focus is just too strong or something. I walked up the steps (Almost falling down several times, there were no steps at the Keyblade Graveyard) and knocked on the door.

"...HELLO!?" Oops, I screamed too loud. "...Anybody home...?" Great, now I was whispering, I don't think I'd gotten the hang of volume yet, you think I would after several years.

I waited for a bit, but nobody answered. I sighed in defeat. 'Great, first place I come to, and I can't find anybody.' I started down the steps, as carefully as possible, and I still fell down. 'Damn steps!'

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up at the voice to see a guy a little shorter then me, with spiky blond hair, white and grey clothes, a similar wristband, and some kind of gauntlet on his left shoulder.

"Um, y-yes." I nodded as I stood up and brushed myself down, before getting back on the floor and bowing to him. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Woah, it's okay, you don't have to bow." He chuckled as he held out a hand to me.

I looked at his hand like an idiot. What was he offering? Was I supposed to give him something? "Here, give me your hand." He helped me. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks." I started to bow again.

"H-Hey! Don't do it again." The guy said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, right, sorry." I was seriously screwing up here.

He just smiled. "Like I said, it's okay." He held a hand to his chest. "I'm Ventus, what's your name?"

"Err...name?" Crud, I hadn't thought of a name.

"Huh? You don't have a name?" Ventus said with a hint of...was that worry?

"Ven? Who's that?"

I looked past Ventus to see a young woman approach us. She had blue hair as well, though darker then mine, and clear blue eyes. She wore long white clothes as sleeves and around her waist and what lookede like a...suit of some kind? I couldn't tell. She also wore a gauntlet on her shoulder.

"Hey Aqua!" Ventus greeted her. "This is...er...well, he doesn't really have a name."

"No name?" Aqua repeated, before walking up to me with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Aqua."

"H-Hello ma'am." I stuttered. I think something was wrong with me, my insides felt all messed up and I couldn't form any words. Plus my cheeks felt warm even though it wasn't hot.

FGor some reason though she just giggled. "So, you really don't have a name?"

"N-No ma'am." I shook my head.

"You don't have to call me 'ma'am'." She laughed. "So, you weren't named from birth?...Or...have you forgotten your name?"

"I-I-I-I-I..." I was messing up even worse then usual.

"He seems lost in my opinion."

Yet another guy turned up, this one was a young man. He was tall and slightly bulky with brown hair styled in...I don't know about hairstyles, but it was long at the back and short at the front. He wore very baggy trousers and a black shirt with a red cross over it, Aqua had one as well, except it was purple.

He had a slightly intimidating aura about him, and I felt myself take a step away. "You don't have to be scared, that's just Terra." Ventus told me

"Well, he can be a bit scary some times." Aqua...joked? I think?

"Oh, thanks." Terra chuckled, walking up to me, now I was scared. "You don't have anything to be afraid of. Do you know how you got here?"

I looked at Aqua and Ventus for support, and they just nodded. "A...door...of light opened in front of me. And I just walked through it." I told him honestly.

He smiled and nodded. "I see, how about we take you to see our Master. He will be able to help you."

I already felt more comfortable around Terra as I also smiled. "Sure!"

We walked up the steps (I ran and fell over) and carefully entered the castle , coming into what looked like a really long hall. "Wow! This is so cool!" I ran around admiring everything, being stuck in the Keyblade Graveyard for so long made anything colourful seem interesting.

"This way." Aqua guided me to a room as I heated up again, I should probably look at that. The door was open a crack and I looked at the three for reassurance.

"Don't worry, the Master is a very nice person." Ventus reassured me.

"You have nothing to fear." Terra agreed.

With boosted confidence I slowly walked in. I found myself in a study filled with books, in the centre was a desk and a chair. Sitting in the chair was a wise looking man with black hair pulled into a spiky ponytail with one strand down his face. He wore white robes and had a very serious nature about him, Terra's intimidation was nothing compared to this guy.

He looked up at me and I flinched. "You must be the one my students told me about." He said in a voice that was kind but serious. "Don't be afraid, come closer."

I tentatively stepped in front of the desk, the man finished writing before closing his book and giving me my full attention. "My name is Eraqus, and I simply want to ask you some qeustions, is that allright?"

"Y-Yes, of course."I said.

He smiled. "You say you have no name. Is there any particular reason for that? If it is personal, I understand if you won't answer."

I gulped nervously. "I...I was never given a name."

"I see...You came through a door of light, correct? Do you know where it came from?"

"N-No..."

"So, where did you come from?"

Now I was hesitant, just telling someone I was from...there?...Well, I guess I gotta be honest. "I came from the Keyblade Graveyard." Okay, NOW he was gonna think I was insa-

"I believe you."

"...P-Pardon?"

He just smiled as he stood up and held out his hand, and then a Keyblade materialized in his hand! "Y-Your a Keyblade Wielder! I thought they were all wiped out!" I shouted hysterically. "...Your Keyblade...it's very kind and honourable."

He nodded as he held out his other hand. "May I?"

I smiled. "Of course!" I transformed into my Keyblade form and let him wield me. He gave me a few experimental swings with a smile.

"Your an impressive Keyblade." He praised me as he threw me into the air, I transformed back into my human form.

"Im-Impressive? N-No sir, I'm average." I deeply blushed from the praise.

His Keyblade disappeared as he retook his seat. "In all my years I've never met a human Keyblade before. Please...tell me your story from the beginning."

So I did. My position in the Keyblade War, my rusting, gaining the hearts and becoming human, and finding the door. He listened deeply and intently until I finished. He then...looked back at the door? "Ventus, you may come in now."

As soon as he said that not only Ventus, but Aqua and Terra walked in. "Forgive us for eavesdropping, Master." They all apologized with a bow.

"It is alright." He waved it off. "How much did you overhear?"

"Umm...everything, Master." Ventus admitted.

"So your a human Keyblade, huh?" Aqua said. "Your pretty special."

"Hehe...th-thanks." I scratched my cheek nervously.

"Being a human Keyblade is something I've never heard of before, I'm glad I'm able to see someone like you." Terra smiled.

All this praise was too much, and I just smiled whilst heating up again, I need to figure out what that is.

"Hey, you can listen to Keyblades, right?" Ventus asked.

"Oh, y-yeah." I nodded.

Ventus then summoned a Keyblade as well. "How about mine?"

"Your a Keyblade Wielder as well!?" I gasped.

"Not just them." Aqua smiled as both she and Terra summoned Keyblades as well.

"Wow!...I-I never thought I'd see Keyblade Weilders ever again!" I admitted, close to tears. "I'd be happy to tewll you about them!" I listened to each Keyblade individually before nodding.

"Okay. Ventus, your Keyblade, Wayward Wind, has a great deal of trust in you, it's very kind and is happy to have you as its partner, and it's a real sweet talker as well."

"Really?" Ventus gained a large smile at that.

"Aqua, your Keyblade, Rainfall, is very serious and noble in what it does, but at the same time, it is kind to anyone it considers a friend, and...it really likes you as its wielder."

She smiled. "I'm glad it's happy."

"And Terra, your Keyblade, Earthshaker, is very determined and courageous in whatever it does, and trusts in its strength to not only to portect you, but those you care about.

"...Thanks." Terra nodded at his partner. I prefer to call ourselves partners instead of weapon, we have some dignity you know.

"You obviously have light in your heart, would you like to stay here for a while?" Eraqus asked.

I grew the biggest smile ever. "I would be honoured! Thank you so much Master Eraqus!" I got on my hands and knees to bow.

"Not this again." Ventus laughed. "But if your gonna stay here we really need to call you something."

"Good point." I nodded.

"Any ideas?" Terra asked.

I crossed my arms in deep thought until I finally thought of something. "I've got it!" I stood up and bowed to all of them. "Please, call me V from now on!"

"V?" Everyone echoed.

"Yes! I like the way that letter sounds." I tsaid.

Ventus Aqua and Terra looked at each other before laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?" I said, slightly offended.

"Nothing, V." Aqua laughed. "It's good to have you on the team."

"Yeah, we're all friends from now on." Ventus smiled.

"...Friends?" I repeated. I'd never had human friends before, just weilders. "...Yeah...yeah! Friends! Your my friends! Thank you Ventus! Thank you Aqua! Thank you Terra!"

"No problem! And call me Ven from now on, okay?" Ventu-Ven smiled.

"Okay...Ven!" I smiled.

I was truly happy, I had new friends surrounding me, and I didn't know what laid in store, but with my new friends, I was really excited.

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I've decided on doing BBS, since I think the Unversed were awesome enemies, V, A and T were awesome characters, and they had a bunch of awesome worlds! **

**By the way, I update erratically, so I can't tell you when the next update will be, but I'll try my best!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mark of Mastery Exam 

"Ahhhh!"

"Hraaaaah!"

We clashed again before skidding away from each other. It was the next day and I was currently having a practice battle with Terra, I admit I was a little rusty, thousands of years can do that to you. I swung my arm which he blocked with a metallic clang before jumping away to gain some distance.

"Wow Terra, I'm nowhere near close to matching your strength." I praised him.

"Well, I must admit, you have the advantage in terms of options." He pointed at me. "Looks like all your limbs gain the same density and sharpness as a Keyblade whilst fighting. It's like you have four at once."

"Yeah, shame I can only make one limb sharp at a time though. Why? Is it unfair?"

He just smiled. "Not really, in fact I find it a good challenge." He pointed Earthshaker at me. "Fire!" A big fireballl shot out the end of it.

"Fire!" I held out my hand and shot a fireball, it didn't even hurt as the magics collided.

"You can even use Magic." Aqua said. She and Ven were sitting on the sidelines.

I blushed from Aqua's compliment. "Thanks, but my Magic's nowhere near as strong as other Keyblades."

"That's good." Terra nodded, making me turn to him. "As long as you understand your faults, there is no limit to how much you can improve."

I smiled. "Thanks Terra!" I then jumped into the air. "Sliding Dash!" I dashed towards Terra, and he rolled out of the way instead of blocking.

"He can even use Abilities!" Ven gasped.

"I'm not surprised." Master Eraqus, who was spectating from the door, exclaimed. "He is a Keyblade in human form, it is only natural he can use these abilities."

Terra did a heavy downward slash that I narrowly jumped away from, and without thinking I attempted a punch.

And my aem stretched across the entire room!

"Woah!" Terra gasped as my fist stretched past his head.

"My arm!" I yelled in shock as it flopped to the ground, I pulled it back to me like a hose pipe until it was all at my feet.

Earthshaker disappeared as Terra walked over to me. "What's this all about?"

"Your arm just stretched!" Ven stated as he tried to help me get it back to normal.

"What exactly happened?" Aqua thought aloud.

Master Eraqus walked over as my arm slithered back to his original length. "It must be a side-effect of becoming human. V, your Keyblade from is solid and immovable, whilst your human form is flexible, it must have overcompensated. But I am sure it's nothing to worry about, in fact it could be a long reach advantage."

I tried stretching my arms and a leg, and that worked! It felt kinda weird though. "That's so cool, V!" Ven smiled.

Master Eraqus nodded. "I'm afraid I will have to halt this training battle, it is almost time to start your Mark of Mastery Exam, Terra and Aqua."

"The Mark of Mastery?" I went wide eyed. "You two are taking it?"

"So you've heard of it, then?" Terra asked me.

"Of course! I've just...never really...seen one..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry V! You can watch it with me!" Ven proclaimed.

Okay, thank you Ven." He stopped me from bowing.

"Oh hey, V." I turned to Aqua. "Sorry if this looks a little rushed, but..." She placed something in my hand and I looked at it, it looked like a little red star. "It's a good luck charm, I made one for Terra and Ven as well." She held up a blue one.

"Yeah." Ven said as he held up a green one, and Terra an orange one.

I gained a huge smile, I'd never been given anything like this before! "Thank you so much, Aqua! I'll protect it with my life!"

"No need to go that far." She laughed. "This shows you really are a friend of ours now, V." A real friend...

"I've got an idea!" I said suddenly. "Since I'm your friend now, you can give me a nickname too! Like with Ven?"

"What nickname could we come up with from V?" Terra chuckled.

I thought for a second before nodding. "You can call me Z! I like that letter as well!" My three friends started laughing again, and this time, I joined in as well.

"Alright then, Z." Terra laughed at the end.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to still call you V." Aqua asked, to that I nodded.

"How about VZ?" I couldn't tell if Ven was joking or not, but I went along with it.

"Alright now." Master Eraqus settled us down as he walked towards a room. "Terra and Aqua, wait until you are called to begin." He then walked through.

As we waited I just kept lookng at and poking my new charm, until we were all called into the room, and I immediately saw a man next to Master Eraqus.

He had no hair, and was dark skinned, but had a small white beard, I think it's called a goatee? He wore elaborate clothing with lots of detail, but his most prominent feature was his golden eyes that looked directly at me.

I could sense darkness in him, I am a Keyblade after all, but looking at the hospitable situation he was in I decided against attacking. His eyes followed me as I walked over to the side and stood next to Ven. He smiled at us, which majorly creeped me out.

We stood to attention as Master Eraqus stepped forward. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

The creepy man smiled at the mention of his name. "I trust you are ready." Master Eraqus said.

"Yes." Aqua and Terra replied in sync.

"Then let the examination begin." He held up his Keyblade and generated orbs of light behind the duo. As they prepared for battle darkness suddenly shadowed the orbs and they began moving around erratically.

Terra and Aqua attacked them, but one came towards me and Ven. "Ven! Z!"

Luckily Ven slashed it in half. "Don't worry about us! You two focus on the exam!"

I took up a defensive stance, but I wasn't planning on fighting, call it Keyblade instincts, but I didn't feel particularly comfortable with revealing my secret to Master Xehanort.

"But Ven! Your both in danger here! Go to your room!" Aqua tried to reason with him.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this! Seeing you two become Masters! I'm not gonna miss it now!" Ven declared.

"Don't worry Aqua, we'll be fine." I added.

"They can take care of themselves." Terra agreed. "Ven's been out there training just as hard as us, and Z's had years of experience."

"Yeah!" We both nodded.

"Stay sharp you two!" Aqua told us.

I made a plan in my head, and I focused on sweeping with my long arms instead of slashing, and my newly discovered stretching helped with that. I grabbed one and tossed it at Terra, who sliced it in half. "Thanks Z!" He thanked me.

"No problem!"

"V! Behind you!" Aqua pointed as one flew into my range just before it got slashed by Ven.

"I got your back, V!" Ven said. "Or is it Z?"

'What a time to joke.' I thought as I punched another one.

We eventually got rid of them all, and returned to our previous positions. "That was unexpected..." Master Eraqus sighed. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

They both nodded as they walked to opposite sides of the room. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash their natures are revealed. Begin!"

They charged each other and clashed, swiping and dodging each other continuosly. As this took place, I overheard a conversation between Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort. "They are both excellent pupils, Eraqus." Master Xehanort said.

"Yes, very determined as well." Master Eraqus said.

"But what about that new pupil?" He looked at me.

"He arrived last night."

"He has some...interesting abilities. He could become a fine Keyblade Wielder." I held my breath for Master Eraqus' answer.

"...Yes, he could." I breathed a sigh of relief, looks like Master Eraqus wants to keep my secret as well.

Turning back to the battle, my eyes widened in shock as I saw darkness envelop Terra's hand, which he hurriedly snuffed out with a quick grasp. They kept going for a while until Master Eraqus called for them to stop. He and Master Xehanort talked for a few moments before looking back at them.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Master Eraqus announced. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." We all gasped under our breath for varying reasons. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all."

He then looked at Aqua. "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." As he talked I saw Master Xehanort walk down the stairs, followed by Master Eraqus himself.

"Hey..." Aqua raised a hand to Terra as me and Ven rushed over to them both.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven apologised sadly.

"Me too." I hung my head.

"The darkness...where did it come from?" Terra thought aloud, as the two masters walked past us. He eventually sighed. "Sorry, but I need some time alone..." He then walked off, leaving us.

**Here's the next chapter! And in this one we've learnt of all of V's basic abilities...or should we call him Z now? Basically, formally he is V, friendly he is Z. This is gonna get confusing...But not ALL of his skills have been revealed yet! *Knowing Smirk.***

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Into Battle Once More!

I sat on the edge of the castle wall, letting my legs dangling over the edge.

'Poor Terra' I thought. 'The loss at the exam has really saddened him. It's okay to show darkness as long as it doesn't consume you...maybe I should try talking to Master Eraqus.'

"What are you doing?"

I quickly turned around to see a guy standing there. He had the same physique as me and looked about the same age, he had black hair with blue streaks in it. He was wearing a white shirt and slacks that had red markings on it, the marking on his chest was weird, it looked like sad/angry red eyes.

"Who are you!?" I demanded, getting into a battle stance.

He just ignored me, looking at me with his piercing red eyes. "To think, you went from sitting around in a graveyard, to sitting around in a castle. Such a dishonor for a Keyblade."

I gasped. "You know I'm a Keyblade?"

"I know a lot about you, V. Or should I call you Z?" He smirked knowingly.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

He seemingly ignored me again. "If you continue to remain here, you will just rust once more."

"I'm staying here because I'm happy! And I have friends!" I told him.

He laughed cruelly. "Friends!? Your nothing more then a weapon to be used. You don't make 'friends'. You have wielders, and nothing more. And when your no use anymore, you'll just be tossed aside."

"Your wrong!" I got out my red Wayfinder. "We're all friends, no matter what!"

"Keep telling yourself that." A portal of darkness then opened behind him. "See you again V, we'll see who was right next time we meet."

"Hold on!" I tried to give chase, but he walked in and disappeared before I could catch him. 'Who was that?...And how did he know me?'

Suddenly I heard a large bell ringing, and looked around. 'Big bell ringing! Okay V, think! Big bell means big...something! I gotta see what's going on!' I jumped up and ran to the stairs.

I ran down the halls until Terra ran beside me. "Z! Are you alright!?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "What's going on?"

Terra shook his head. "I don't know, the bell could signal anything, but we need to get to the main room as fast as possible."

We both ran into the hall where we lined up alongside Aqua. "What happened?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Aqua sighed.

"Why isn't Ven here?" I said, looking around.

"Very well then, I shall send my pupils to investigate." I heard Master Eraqus said from behind the chairs. "Yes, I understand. Farewell."

We then stood to attention as Master Eraqus walked in front of us. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more...but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His council serves as signposts, on the road we wielders of the Keyblade...and Keyblades themselves, must walk."

I scratched the side of my cheek in embarrassment from the mention.

"All the more reason then for concern, for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger." Master Eraqus nodded.

'Princesses of heart?' I thought in confusion.

"The princesses of hearts are those whose hearts contain no fear, and a pure with light." Master Eraqus elaborated, picking up on my confusion. "They are not only at risk from the forces of darkness as you assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity."

'An enemy...that feeds on...negativity?' I thought, I'd never heard of anything like that before!

"Fledgling emotions that have taken on monster form." Master Eraqus continued. "Yen Sid calls them...the 'Unversed'."

"Unversed...' I repeated in my head.

"As wielders of the Keyblade, and a Keyblade yourself, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed."

'I knew there was something up with that man...'

"I doubt there is any connection and yet...this all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort...is gone?" Terra thought aloud, was that a hint of confused knowing in his voice.

"So here we are, I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between." Master Eraqus said.

"The Lanes Between are passages between worlds that are only to be used in emergencies." Aqua told me, as if knowing I didn't know what they were.

"You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this worlds and countless others. The darkness looms closer then usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master." We bowed before turning.

"Terra." Master Eraqus' call stopped said person. "Consider this an oppurtunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra said dumbly.

"You must know. I care for you like my own son." He walked up to him. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?...Terra. You mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness."

He rested a hand on his shoulder. "You must never forget."

"Thank you, Master." Terra said with a small bow. "I swear...I will not fail you again." He then walked off, and I decided to follow him.

Suddenly Ven rushed past me. "Hey! Ven!" I began to run again, when I happend to hear Master Eraqus.

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery, and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to-...if those powers proved too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good, I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

"Of course. I would never let that happen." I heard Aqua say. "I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master."

I heard Aqua walking towards me and I hurriedly rushed off. I ran out the door just in time to see Terra, who appeared to be clad in armour, riding into a portal on some kind of vehicle. I ran down the stairs heading towards Ven, who slapped the gauntlet, and in a flash of light he was covered in armor as well.

Ven looked at himself in awe before materialising his Keyblade and thrwoing it into the air. I heard Wayward Wind scream something along the line of Form Switch in Keyblade language before changing into that strange vehicle.

'I didn't know we could do that...' I thought as Ven jumped on Wayward Wind and flew after Terra.

"Wait! Ven!" Aqua called after him as she and Master Eraqus ran out.

"No! He Musn't!" But Master Eraqus' words fell on deaf ears as Ven had already gone.

"You have to bring him back!" Master Eraqus told us both.

"Don't worry, Master." Aqua siad.

"We won't let Ven get hurt!" I agreed.

Aqua then did the same thing as Ven. "Wait, how am I supposed to go?" I asked her, Rainfall cockily reminding me that he was a single seater.

"Can't you transform as well?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "I'll...try." I jumped up spinning and transformed into my Keyblade form. _"Form Change!" _I felt a warm bolt of electricity shoot through, though it wasn't painful, I felt my form grow and change until...WOW!

I LOOKED SO COOL! I was now an aircraft that was mainly electric blue and silver, with a laid back seat for someone to sit on. I had two large gears spinning either side of my sleek sharp main body, with two jets at the back, one set big and one set slightly smaller, and six blue extra jets jutting out the back.

_"Well done, I didn't think you had it in you."_ Rainfall chuckled.

_"Gee, thanks."_ I had to deal with a LOT of sarcasm in the Keyblade Graveyard.

And so we both shot upwards into a portal (I wobbled a lot adjusting to my new third form) and exited the world.

I found myself floating in a space-like area, the Land of Departure's portal floating beneath us. "V!" I turned my body towards Aqua. "Let's split up, we can look for Ven faster that way."

I nodded to show my understanding before flying around, testing my new form and movement, until I came caross a portal. 'Well, what have I got to lose?' I then flew into the world.

I admit I mistimed my landing, falling through and transforming into my Keyblade Form, getting stuck into the ground. I turned back into my human form, staggering around. "Ohhh..." I groaned. "The world is spinning..."

I finally steadied myself and looked around, I appeared to be in some kind of forest. "I can't believe I'ce actually come to a different world!" I had never been to different worlds before, it was so exciting!

Suddenll I heard something behind me, and I looked to see a weird creature behind me, it was blue with spindly limbs, but its eyes...it looked like the mark on that guy I saw on the castles shirt.

"What the-!?" I began, when suddenly I was surrounded by them! "Are these the Unversed!?" I instantly got into a battle stance.

"Z!" Suddenly a familiar figure jumped into the circle and went back to back with me.

"Terra!" I gasped.

"Hope you don't mind having a little hand?" He offered.

"Guess not." I smirked.

We both swiped heavily, destroying half of them before the rest jumped at us. "Strike Raid!" Terra threw Earthshaker spinning, destroying several of them before it came spinning back to him.

Then more Unversed appeared, these ones looked like floating red pots with a symbol on them, which I guessed was their symbol.

We got ready before I realised something. "Hey, these ones aren't attacking." Ipointed out.

"Perhaps they're being cautious, let's strike now." Terra said before we both started attacking.

"Quick Blitz!" I jumped up in a circle and stretched my leg, delivering a far reaching axe kick that ook care of the rest of them.

Then one more Unversed appeared, this one looked bigger and bulkier then the others. "Sure are varied aren't they?" I said.

"Guess they are." Terra shrugged before we both charged.

The bulky thing jumped up and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that we both had to jump over. I stretched my arm and wrapped it around the neck, pulling it along and smashing its head into the ground.

It got up and glared angrily at us before charging recklessly. "Wind!" Terra cast Aero, significantly pushing it back.

"Hrah!" We both jumped and slashed it together, making it disappear in black flames.

"Heh, not bad." Terra chuckled.

"Good to shake of the dust." I admitted, brushing some dust off of me.

We heard another noise and turned to see one more of those spindly Unversed. "Another one!?" We both got into battle stances, but it didn't attack. "It must be acting wary again..." Terra lunged for it, but it suddenly ran off!

"Hey! Come back!" We both yelled before giving chase.

**And so the journey has begun! How will V impact the story? Just keep reading to find out!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enchanted Dominion

We chased the Unversed to what looked like a bridge, where it stopped to glance around.

"Hrah!" Terra made a jumping slash for it, but it weaved around it and sunk into the shadows. "Damnit." Terra muttered.

"Don't worry, Terra. We'll probably see it again at some point." I reassured him.

He nodded. "Thanks Z. I admit, I didn't think I'd run into you."

"Me neither, but I'm glad I did!" I held out my hand.

He smiled. "Me too." He took it and we shook. We both then looked forward to see a large white castle in front of us. "Where are we anyway?"

I was about to tell Terra about Ven when I felt a sharp twitch in my head and I clutched it. "Ouch!"

"Z! Are you okay?" Terra asked in concern.

"Yeah, it didn't actually hurt, I must've overreacted. I still haven't figured out pain yet." I then suddenly thought of something. "Hey...I think...I think I know what this place is called."

"Have you been here before?" Terra suggested.

"I've never been to any other world before. But...I'm sure this one is called...Enchanted Dominion." I nodded in confirmation.

Terra looked forward. "Enchanted, huh?"

It was then that we simultaneously noticed a woman standing on the bridge. She wore a long black cloak and had two horns, and she was carrying a sceptre of some kind.

"What's this?" She spoke as she turned around, revealing piercing yellow eyes. I didn't like her, I could sense the darkness in her heart. "Why aren't you two asleep? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said that genuinely, but not for her.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Why, I am Maleficent, as all who dwell in this kingdom would know." She said. "Now you and your friend must reciprocate the introduction, who are you?"

"I'm Terra." He told her.

"And my name is V. Just V." I introduced myself.

"What do you know about those monsters? The ones who attacked us?" Terra questioned her.

"Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base? So inconsequential?" Maleficent sighed.

Terra smiled. "They are base, that's for sure."

"We're looking for someone." I interrupted, before they could get on friendly terms. "Do you know a man namec Xehanort?"

I felt a flicker in her heart. "That name is not familiar to me. Is he an outsider? Like yourselves?" She looked like she was thinking for a minute before she spoke again. "Oh, but wait...I do remember someone leaving the castle."

"Tell us, what was he doing there?" Terra asked.

"I couldn't say...I could only be certain he was not from this kingdom." Maleficent turned to the castle. "If your curious, go see the castle for yourselves. There, the entrance is past the bridge."

"Thanks." Terra nodded before running forward, with me following.

"Perhaps he did speak, about imprisoning 'the light'." We both stopped at that. "'The light' could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

"Aurora..." Terra mumbled to himself before resuming his run, with me following him. "I have to find this 'Aurora'..."

I stopped and looked back out of curiosity, only to see Maleficent had gone. "Z? What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"She lied." I stated, folding my arms. "I saw a flicker in her heart, that indicates a lie."

"At which part?"

"When she said she didn't know the name Xehanort." I looked at him. "I think the only way we'll get answers is investigating ourselves."

Terra nodded, just before a whole bunch of Unversed appeared! "Here too?" Terra gasped before summoning his Keyblade. "Magnet!" A large spherical vortex appeared, that pulled in all of the Unversed, making them easy targets for us. "They really are everywhere..."

I heard a noise and looked back to see that one spindly Unversed. "Hey! Its that one we were chasing!"

"A Flood." I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Terra, seeing him nose deep in a brown journal.

"A what?"

"A Flood. It names its species here." Terra showed me the journal, confirming it.

"What kind of journal is that?"

"A magical one that Master gave me, it details everything I have seen and done." He then pulled out a red one. "You can use this one, its a spare." He threw it to me and I fumbled around before catching it.

"Thank you, Terra." I bowed, causing him to stop me.

"Why is this one continuing to follow us, yet not attack?" Terra thought aloud, as the Flood just stared back at us.

_Soon..._

The insides of the castle were crawling with Unversed of multiple shapes and sizes, luckily our Thunders managed to drive them away.

As we were walking up the stairs Terra stopped and sighed. "Is it still there?"

I looked behind us, and yes, that same Flood was still following us. "Yes."

Terra sighed, it had been just following us the whole time, Terra had even tried casting Blizzard at it, but it just dodged.

I walked over to it. "Shoo! Shoo!" And it didn't move, just kept twitching around.

"What does it want?" Terra thought aloud.

The Flood then zipped up to me, and I readied myself, but all it did was circle me, jumping up and down. "Umm...what's it doing?"

Terra walked next to me and looked at it."It seems to like you."

"Why me!?" I was still not comfortable with it circling me like this.

"I'm not sure..." Terra looked to be deep in thought. "it could be that this one is just unhostile."

The Flood then sunk into the ground and seemingly disappeared. "It's not gone." I sighed. "I can still feel it, a bit further away.

Terra nodded. "That should be fine. But if it attacks, you know what to do."

"Right." I nodded as we both continued our walk up the stairs.

**Information: V can now use U-Link! It allows him to take the powers of Unversed to use! V formed a U-Link with Flood!**

We took out a few more Unversed until we came to a door locked by darkness. Terra held up Earthshaker as I held out my hand, beams of light shot out of each that cleared the darkness, allowing us entry.

We walked into a grand looking room, sleeping on the four poster bed was a blond haired woman. Her heart shone brightly without even a hint of darkness, it was almost blinding.

Terra and I walked over to her side, she looked so peaceful. "This feels so familiar..."

I looked at Terra. "What do you mean?"

"This is how I first met Ven..."

Ven?...Ven! I can't believe I forgot to tell him! "Terra! Ven-"

"Her heart is filled with light, not the slightest touch of darkness." I was interrupted as Maleficent appeared behind us. "Just the kind of heart I need."

I instantly got into a fighting stance at the sight of her. 'I knew she was trouble!'

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures. Seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds." Maleficent smirked.

"What do you mean?" Terra's voice took on a slightly demanding tone.

"Why, that key you hold, the Keyblade, is it called?" She said.

Terra gasped before summoning Earthshaker. "Where did you learn that name?"

"That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." She continued.

"Trinket!?" I yelled in anger.

"No more games! Where is Master Xehanort?" Terra damanded.

"Impudence will get you nowhere, children." She belittled us, "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora." I noticed her staff was glowing slightly green.

"Never!" I yelled over Terra. "A heart is not yours to take!"

"Such a loudmouthed child." Maleficent grimaced. "I have no need for you, so it is time to be rid of you." She suddenly fired a ball of green fire from her staff, I didn't react fast enough and it hit me.

I clutched my head as I instantly felt drowsy. "Z!" Terra's voice sounded so far away as I fell asleep.

...

My eyes fluttered open and I shook my head, groggily standing up. "I knew she was bad news..." I groaned as I stood up and surveyed my surroundings.

I appeared to be standing on a large circular glass platform. The glass was mainly blue as it depicted multiple hearts scattering out from a larger heart, with me seemingly sleeping underneath them amidst rusting Keyblades. It also depicted Ven, Terra and Aqua in small circles.

"Looks like she's put me to sleep." I spoke to myself. "And a pretty deep one at that..." I looked forward into the surrounding blackness. "But there's no darkness I can't climb out of!"

I then heard a noise, and I turned to see multiple Floods appearing. 'Now they're in my head!?' I got ready as I charged at them.

**And here's the next chapter! So now we know that V can use the power of the Unversed, but how? Keep reading and you'll find out!**

**Also, I've been a-thinkin'. And I've decided to accept some OC's, purely to bulk up the story tree impact (how one event affects lots of people) and V's character development. NOTES ARE AS FOLLOWS:**

**1. I'll only be accepting a few! It's first come first serve so be quick!**

**2. Their origin has to be either Radiant Garden or the Keyblade Graveyard!**

**3. Please list what species they are! They can be Human/Keyblade/Unversed/Heartless (Yes, I'll allow Heartless, as Xehanort can make 'em.)**

**As an example, here's V's!**

**Name: V Z (Known as either.)**

**Age: 14 (Human years) Several thousand years (Keyblade Age) (I do plan to make sequels, so either find a timeskipping non-age method or young at this point in time or...,something if you want them to appear in the next one.)  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Abilities: Keyblade-like limbs, stretching limbs, Keyblade Abilities, Magic, Shotlock, Command Styles (List them: ?), U-Link (Allows him to gain the power of certain Unversed.)**

**Appearance: Pale skin and light blue spiky hair swept to the left, with dark blue eyes. Wears a short sleeved silver zip up jacket with a gear symbol imprinted on the front, it is unzipped to show a plain red short sleeved shirt with black runes imprinted on it. He wears shorts that have black edges and a silver colour, and his keychain actually in his pocket, with the chain noticeably hanging down his left leg. He wears blue shoes and a golden crest strapped across his chest with a red ruby in it.**

**Personality: V is often cheerful and happy in whatever he does, especially when he is around others. He's very protective of his friends and touchy about people insulting Keyblades like himself. Being a Keyblade originally, V has trouble adjusting to things, such as controlling his volume, and being over polite at times. He also has difficulty talking to girls.**

**Forms (e.g Sora's Halloween Town Form): Keyblade Form: ****In his Keyblade form, he has a square holder like most of the Keyblades, being light blue and a glowing rune for a keychain, his reach is completely glowing electric blue, whilst the edge is circled with a gear like edge imprinted with runes, the center being a circular ruby.**

******? Form: ?**

******? Form: ?**

******Species: Keyblade/Human.**

******Backstory: Took part in the Keyblade War before rusting for thousands of years. He absorbed some abandoned hearts to assume his human form before waiting a few more years, then discovered a door of light that led him to the Land of Departure. He is now tasked with defeating the Unversed and following his friends Ven, Terra and Aqua.**

******Love Interest: Currently, none. (He is available.)**

******Other: None.**

******And that is it, thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Escape from Sleep 

I swiped my arm, dispelling the last Unversed. 'Sure were a lot of them...' I then noticed a flight of steps made out of glass appear. 'Guess that's my way out.' And so I ran up them.

Instead I found myself on another platform. This one was mostly red, and the rim depicted lots of identical hearts. The main glass picture showed me in my Keyblade form, vertically seperating one half from the other. Both halfs contained masses of keyblades, and Wayward Wind, Rainfell, and Earthshaker were lined up horizontally behind me.

I walked across the platform cautiously until I was in the center. 'Guess not...' I stared up into the seemingly endless blackness. 'Did she put everyone in this castle into such a deep sleep?'

Suddenly I heard a noise similar to rumbling behind me, and I turned, only for my eyes to widen.

Standing there was a giant Unversed that literally towered over me. It's whole body was light blue, and it had short bent legs with jagged feet. It had very long arms that started thin at its shoulders but grew thicker and thicker to its giant clawed hands, it was even wearing what looked like black wristbands. It had large purple spikes jutting out of its shoulders, and its head was quite small compared to its broad chest, but its face still had the typical Unversed eyes (the angry version) and two black spikes jutting out either side of its head. It also wore what looked like a black scarf, the two ends trailing all the way behind its back, with arrow-headed white ends. On its chest was the Unversed emblem, and nothing but blue flames seemed to acts as its torso, connecting the upper half to the lower half.

'That is a BIG Unversed.' I thought as I backed away to give myself some distance between the two of us. "Don't get in my way!" I yelled as I got into a battle stance.

The Unversed stretched its right arm until its claw was hovering right above me. I dodge rolled away as the hand smashed down where I previously was before recoiling back to its owner.

'Too close.' I wiped sweat off my brow as I ran forward and jumped, though I couldn't reach its head, so I aimed for its hand. "Hah!" I did an axe kick, followed by stretching my arm back and pulling it back sharply for a strong punch, my most basic air combo.

Then the Unversed pulled back its left arm, and I had to jump as it made a swipe across the whole platform. 'Okay, so right arm means slam, left arm means swipe.'.

I repeated my air combo twice before it suddenly began shooting giant blue fireballs from its torso! "Woah!" I repeatedly dodge rolled to avoid the seemingly endless rain of fireballs until they stopped. "Blizzard!" I cast Blizzard at its hand, though it looked like it felt nothing.

'If I keep this up, I'll just tire out!' I thought. 'Hmm...might as well give it a shot.' I held up my Wayfinder. "U-Link! Flood Flash!"

I felt a warm presence as I gained the Flood's energy, I then began zipping all over the place, continuously striking the giant Unversed's hand at lightning speed. "Time for the finish!" I yelled as I stopped right in front of the hand. "Hraaaah!" I stretched out all four of my limbs and began lashing around wildly in a large radius, until I tired and the energy left me.

I breathed in exasperation as I let myself fall, when I noticed that the Unversed had twisted its whole body around! 'Oh no!' I crossed my arms in a black, but the unversed spun around like a spintop, smashing through my defence easily with its rotating arms.

I crashed back onto the platform and struggled to stand. "That hurt..." I grunted as my whole body struggled to get up. How do I know pain you don't ask? Keyblades feel pain too you know! Getting scraped really stings!

As I finally stood back up I noticed that the Unversed was dizzy from the attack, and an idea formed in my head. 'Let's give this a try!' I stretched my arms out and wrapped it around the Unversed's short legs until it was completely bound.

I then retracted my arm, sending it into another spinning fit, as my arm fully returned to me the Unversed fellto its knees, I think I would've been able to reach its head with a jump, but jumping again and again would take too much time. So instead I stretched both my arms out and grabbed onto one of the spikes on its shoulders.

"Here we go!" I yelled for motivation as I jumped as high as I could, and using all my strength I slammed the Unversed's face into the platform.

My arms snapped back to me and I landed back on the platform, the Unversed dazed from the impact. "Now I can hit its head!" I nodded as I ran up to it. I gave it a stretched curving right swipe followed by a straight left hook, and a north-west to south-east stretched leg swipe to finish the ground combo.

I repeated this twice again before the Unversed stood up again. I jumped back as its arms stretched out and plunged into the platform, dark swirls surrounding them. Out of the swirls emerged a lot of Floods.

"Trying to outnumber me?" I smirked. "Bad idea. Shotlock: Energy Discharge!" I floated into the air as blue orbs of plasma energy surrounded me, it was what made up my length in my Keyblade form, a part of me.

A radius appeared in my vision as I locked onto all of the Floods. "Gotcha!" I then began firing the plasma orbs at all of the Floods, obliterating them until there were none left. "Time's up!" To finish it I generated one big orb of plasma energy and threw it at the Unversed's left arm, doing some noticable damage.

The swirls faded as the Unversed's arms returned to it, and my Shotlock faded. The Unversed looked tired as it struggled to stand.

"Looks like this fights already over." I nodded. "Okay! Time to make use of these new skills!" I stretched my arms back as far as they would go, disappearing into the darkness, before jumping towards the Unversed as high as I could.

"Smash Impact!"

I pulled both my arms back and stretched them forward with the added momentum, smashing into the Unversed's face. My arms retracted and I landed, the Unversed's arms fell limply to its side as it fell off the edge of the platform, quickly followed by a huge explosion of blue flames.

"Haaaah..." I let out a huge sigh of relief. "I'm exhausted, I really am getting rusty."

I then looked up to see a golden keyhole in the darkness. "At least I'm finally getting out of here." I held my arm up, and a beam of light shot out of it that hit the Keyhole, making it burst into a warm light that washed over me.

**Information: V has made a U-Link with Black Slumber!**

_Then..._

"Z! Z, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned loudly, literally stretching my arms as I jumped up. "Boy I'm glad that's over."

"Me too." I turned to see Terra, and no Maleficent. "I was worried for a second."

"No need to." I waved it off, before noticing a sadness in Terra's heart. "Terra? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Maleficent controlled the darkness within me...I...I stole Aurora's light..."

I looked over at Aurora, and it was true, the perfect light I had previously saw in her was now gone, leaving nothing but an empty shell.

"It's my fault. I was weak." Terra admitted shanefully.

"No, your strong Terra." I told him. "Almost everybody has darkness in them, and as soon as they lose control of it, they think they're weak. You need to stop supressing the darkness, your just giving it time to grow. Instead, face it head on whilst you still have the chance."

"...I'll try." He said. "...Thanks Z."

"No problem, we're friends." I smiled, as he chuckled.

"Yeah..." As he said that everything suddenly shook. "The Unversed! They're going to bring down the castle! I have to do something!"

"WE have to do something!" I corrected him, and he nodded before we both ran out of the room.

**And another chapter is done! And V defeated his very first boss, Black Slumber. What did you think of Black Slumber? Was it a worthy opponent for V? If you want to use it on anything like deviantart or something, feel free to.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, shadowmwape, mystery8icarus, and Gry18 for your amazing OC's! Each one is individual and unique and I love them all! I want to thank you four for reading and reviewing as well, you guys are my drive! (Pun intended.)**

**If anyone else wants to send in an OC, please may you send female ones to balance it out a bit? Thank you.**

**And lastly, thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Purpose of a Weapon-To Serve

Me and Terra ran down the castle stairs to be met with another big Unversed, this one wasn't as big as the Black Slumber, but it still easily outmatched us in height.

Though I must admit, it was a strange one, everything about it was asymmetrical. The head with the Unversed's signature sad eyes was set in between a red pole with yellow edges, which actually seemed to make up most of its body. It's four legs were connected to along flat piece of wood, and its two 'arms' were incredibly wonky, with one having some sort of spinning needle on it, whilst the other had a wheel. If anything I would say it looked like a sewing table.

"What kind of Unversed is this?" I asked as Terra summoned Earthshaker.

"I don't know, but let's defeat it quick!" Terra said.

Without warning the Unversed suddenly charged! Me and Terra jumped away in just in time, but it just circled around and charged at Terra again! "Terra!" Thinking fast I stretched my arm out and wrapped it around what I presume was its neck, I dug my heels into the ground and managed to hold it in place.

"Good job Z! Hold it down whilst I attack it!" Terra then began slashing away at it. However the Unversed picked up on the plan and quickly backed up, pushing me into the wall and making me let go of it.

"Uuurgh..." I groaned as I shook my head, dizzy from the blow. I recovered just to see the Unversed about to step on me!

"Take that!" Terra yelled as he gave the Unversed a heavy swipe to the side, knocking it away. "Heal!" He cast Cure on me, and I instantly felt better. "You okay?" He asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Am now." I nodded as the Unversed glared at us both. Suddenly it shot golden threads from its spinner, grabbing Terra and throwing him into the wall! "Terra!"

It then charged at me again. "Damn you!" I charged forward in a Sliding Dash, but with a different idea in mind. "Sliding Scythe!" I stretched my arm out as I dashed along the ground, greatly increasing my attack radius, my arm caught the Unversed in the legs and sent it toppling to the ground.

"Heal!" I ran over to Terra and used Cure, allowing him to stand up.

"Thanks for returning the favour." Terra smiled.

"No problem." I waved it off.

As the Unversed looked at us, it suddenly pulled back its wheel arm and tossed it at us! We both jumped away, but it caught us both in the side and sent us sprawling as it returned to its main body like a boomerang.

'This one's more unpredictable!' I thought as I stood up.

"Thunder!" Terra cast the spell, making a bolt of lightning drop on the Unversed, temporarily stunning it.

We both charged and slashed at it, but the Unversed spun around waving its huge arms, and we had to jump back to avoid being hit. Seeing an oppurtunity, it suddenly jumped into the air and began bouncing around in an attempt to squash us! All me and Terra could do was run to avoid it.

On its final jump Terra did a big leap away whilst I only did a small jump, so obviously it swung at me. I blocked the attack, though it knocked me into the air, taking the opportunity I stretched my arm out for a punch, but the Unversed just knocked it away, so this time I did a kick which hit its face.

"Stun Edge!" Terra performed a heavy jump slash from behind that hit and paralyzed the Unversed. Landing in front of it he followed up with a strong upwards slash whilst I landed on its wheel arm and jumped behind it.

It then sent more golden threads out which trapped Terra! He grunted and struggled as the Unversed raised its wheel arm, ready to slice him in two! "Blizzard!" I quickly shot a ball of ice at its spinner arm, freezing it and making the Unversed look at it in shock.

"Thanks Z!" A now free Terra thanked me as he slashed the frozen spinner smashing it to bits and landing next to me.

We both jumped for an attack from behind, when we were suddenly blown back by a dark aura! The Unversed turned to us and stomped in anger, obviously showing its frustration. "Looks like we got it mad." Terra said.

It began jumping around again, so I grabbed Terra and stretched my other arm up to the ceiling grabbing onto one of the royal cloths before pulling us both up and out of the Unversed's reach, just making it angrier.

We both jumped towards it for a very heavy slash each, but it ran out of the way just in time. It pulled its wheel arm back in preparation for another throw, so I began spinning my arm like a lasso over my head.

"Strike Raid!" Terra tossed Earthshaker whilst I threw my spinning arm, us two Keyblade's clashed with the Unversed's wheel. For a minute it looked like we were even, but we overpowered it and all three crashed back into the Unversed.

As Earthshaker returned to Terra and my arm returned to me, I looked at Terra and he nodded, and we both took a stance. "Command Style!" We both exploded with energy.

"Critical Impact!" Terra gained an orange aura.

"Energy Rush!" I gained a light blue aura.

We both charged at the Unversed and slashed at it repeatedly as it made futile swings at us. It seemed that Terra's Critical Impact focused on slow, heavy hits, whereas mine focused on keeping my combos up and increasing for as long as possible, until I was just a blur of slashes and hits.

In a last ditch attack, the Unversed threw its wheel at us, but I simply grabbed it, stretched my arm, and threw it back. It was now time to end this.

I charged at the Unversed with sharp fast stabs, pushing it back as Terra jumped into the air and charged energy. To finish it I stretched my arm into a big curve, then spun around for a huge slice, cutting it in half as Terra stabbed through it with a huge shockwave. The Unversed exploded into dark blue flames, defeated as our Command Styles faded away.

"There, the castle should be safe now." Terra nodded as Earthshaker vanished back into its special place.

I nodded as I held a hand to my chest. 'I can feel it...just like with the Black Slumber...it's taken refuge in here...but why...?'

**Information: V has formed a U-Link with Wheel Master!**

We walked back into Aurora's room, where Terra stood over her. "It's my fault her light was stolen, it's because I was weak..."

"No your not." I insisted. "Your one of the strongest Keyblade Wielders I've ever seen! I'm kinda jealous of Earthshaker. Darkness is strong, there's no denying that. But it's not a test of strength of burdening when facing it, its accepting that its there, and finding the light within it."

Terra stood there for what felt like ages until he shook his head. "Will I be able to find it? The light in the darkness?"

"Of course." I reassured him. "And if you do fall into the darkness, I'll be there to help you, and I'm sure Ven and Aqua will as well."

He smiled. "Yeah..." He then looked at Aurora. "I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll get your light back, once I learn to face the darkness."

We walked out of the castle and along the bridge. "Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light?" I wanted to tell him about the darkness in Xehanort's heart, but for some reason the words caught in my throat. Was it because of the respect Terra had for him?

"The purest hearts of light, do they hold the answer?" He asked himself more then me.

As Terra ran back into the forest, I heard a familiar voice. "There you are, Keyblade."

I spun around to come face to face with Maleficent. "You!" I yelled, getting into a battle stance.

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty in my judgement." She said, seemingly unwavered by my position. "You took an interesting form whilst you slept."

'Damn! She knows!' I cursed in my head.

"I shall repeat my offer, to you. Will you collect seven of the purest hearts for me?" Maleficent smiled.

"I already told you no!" I shouted.

"Such impudence!" She said. "You are obviously a Keyblade in human form, and not the other way around. Therefore, you are a weapon."

I never liked being called a 'weapon', it sounds like such a violent word. "Don't call me that!"

"But it's the truth." She replied innocently. "And isn't a weapons job to serve whoever wields it? A weapon talking back is unheard of."

"Well I'm doing it right now." I defended myself.

"You have merely wrapped yourself in a delusion with that form. At heart you are still a weapon, made purely to be used, a tool that will be forgotten once it has served its purpose. These 'friends' you have surrounded yourself with are nothing more then a simple illusion."

"Shut up!" I yelled, charging at her with a swipe, but she disappeared in a burst of green flames.

"It appears as if my efforts are wasted on your simple mind." Her voice echoed around me. "Very well then, do whatever you please, but in the end, your only purpose is to be used by others."

I stood normally. 'My friends being an illusion? Me existing just to be used?' Her words had hit deeper then I thought.

"Z! Come on!" Terra called as a familiar portal opened up.

"Right!" I began to run towards the forest, when something caught my eye.

A figure of some sorts, who just as I saw them, they disappeared. '...Strange...' Was all I thought before I transformed into my Glider Form and flew into the portal behind Terra.

**And here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it! And now it's off to the next world! By the way, I hinted an OC here, the creator should know what I'm talking about.**

**As always, thank you so much for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dwarf Woodlands

Back in the Realms Between me and Terra found another portal to travel through. We went through it and changed back to normal, and we found ourselves in what looked like a dark corridor.

"What is this place?" Terra asked. "Z?"

I crossed my arms and tightened my eyes in thought. "...No. Nothing, maybe it was just a one time thing?"

"Shh..." Terra placed a finger to his mouth, and I clamped both hands over my own. We looked around the croner to see a big room, a woman with a long robe wearing a crown walked up to a mirror, the darkness of pride was etched deep into her heart.

"Spirit of the Mirror..." She said. "Come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Show me thy face."

Suddenly lightning bolts flashed inside the mirror, and a green mask-like face accompanied by purple flames appeared. "What wouldst though know, my Queen?" He asked (In case you didn't know, I'm not a fan of the I-T word.)

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" She asked.

"Fame is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold, a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair then thee." The Mirror responded.

"Alas for her!" The 'Queen' declared, her darkness burning to show anger. "Reveal her name."

"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow." The Mirror replied.

She gasped. "Snow White!"

'Snow White?' I thought. 'Could she be a princess of heart?'

"A mirror that knows and sees everything, how about that." Terra said.

"The heart of Snow White doth shine bright." The mirror continued. "Beware, my Queen, a heart of light."

'Sounds like my suspicion is correct.'

"Another one?" Terra thought aloud. "Wait. What if Master Xehanort is here?"

"Who goes there?" The Queen snapped suddenly, making me jump.

Terra motioned for me to stay here, so I pressed myself to the wall as Terra walked out of hiding. "My name is Terra, I'm looking for a man named Xehanort. Master Xehanort. I thought maybe you might have seen him."

"That name is of no consequence to me." I heard the Queen say. I heard Terra begin to walk back over to me. "Wait." I heard him stop. "Ah, yes...I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort."

"And the mirror will know?" Terra asked somewhat sceptically.

"Do you dare to question me?" She retorted.

There was a small pause before Terra answered. "What is the task?"

"There is a young maid who resides in this castle. Her name is Snow White. Kill her."

'What!?' I almost gasped and I had to re-clamp my mouth.

"And to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this." I didn't dare look at the object for fear of being spotted.

"Her heart?" Terra echoed. "I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light, too?"

"What I demand is her life. I have had more then enough of her light." The Queen explained.

"What did this maiden do to you?" He already knew the answer.

"That is no concern of yours." She dismissed the question. "Now, heed my words. My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs."

'Her radiance would plunge this world into a never ending dusk.' I grimaced at the idea.

"Where can I find her?" Terra asked after a pause.

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers. You are dismissed, go now and seek her there."

After a little bit Terra walked down the corridor as I followed next to him. I saw a box with a locket of a sword piercing a heart before he pocketed it.

"Your not gonna take her heart, are you?" I asked.

"No." He confirmed. "But this Snow White is our best chance at finding Master Xehanort."

"Good point." I nodded, before I felt a little shock through my head. "Ack!"

"Again?" Terra held my shoulder, thinking that I would fall.

"Yeah." I rubbed my head as the name faded into memory. "This world is Dwarf Woodlands."

"Doesn't seem like a woodlands." Terra said.

"Perhaps outside this castle?" I suggested.

We came to the end of the corridor to find ourselves in a spacious dungeon. "This Queen obviously dabbles in some things." Terra said.

I went over and poked a big vial with some sort of red liquid in it. "What could she use this for anyway?"

Before we could continue discussing it, some Floods appeared in front of us. "Unversed!" Terra quickly summoned Earthshaker.

"They get everywhere." I sighed as I got into a battle stance. We quickly defeated the Floods, followed by a Bruiser, which retreated into my heart once it was defeated.

'Why do they keep coming to me?' I had to think. It's not that I felt weird or different, I couldn't even tell they were there. Just...why me?

**Information: V has made a U-Link with Bruiser!**

I saw a treasure chest and tapped the top with my arm, suddenly it sprouted three metal legs, an Unversed emblem, teeth and red eyes! "Woah! Quick Blitz!" I stretched my arm back and chopped the Unversed with an axe, making it dissapear.

"Are you okay, Z!?" Terra ran over to me.

"Yeah, just suprised." I gasped as I held my chest, I didn't like being surprised.

"We'd better be careful, anything here could be dangerous." Terra said as he looked around.

I now became a lot more cautious when opening treasure chests.

After dealing with some Red Hot Chili's we came across what looked like a stove. "What's this doing down here?" I asked.

"Probably for whatever 'chemistry' is made down here." Terra said. "Perhaps we could use it, but I don't have any fire spells."

"Well I do." I said as I casted Fire, lighting it. This made a powerful burst of bubbles erupt next to us.

"What a reaction." Terra said, walking into it. "Woah!" He was suddenly lifted up and thrown onto a platform above us.

"Terra! Are you okay!?" I called.

"Yeah." He poked his head over the edge. "Come on up Z, I found a path."

After cautiously using the bubbles to rise up, we dealt with some Scrapper's. Terra used his Ventus D-Link, and I used my new Bruiser Bounce U-Link, which did as its name implied. We also found a new Shotlock called Flame Salvo, it should come in handy.

**Information: V learned a new Shotlock: Flame Salvo! **

We walked into a new room and dealt with the Unversed there before running into a gate. "Hmm, I think I saw a lever back there." Terra pointed.

"Not too hard then." I shrugged as we found and pulled it, we quickly ran back to the gate and slided under it just as it closed. "Okay, a bit hard. How long does this dungeon go on for?"

We beat some more Unversed and tentatively opened some chests before we finally came to the exit. We walked out into the gorgeous sunlight as we found ourselves in the grounds of a castle, which contained nothing more then a well. I've always admired the simple things that humans take for granted, like smell! The air here smelt so clean and flowery, I felt it a great shame that the Unversed were trying to ruin this.

"I can see the glade." Terra stated as we saw beyond the castle gates. "Hopefully Snow White is there."

We walked away from the castle until we came to, as it was correctly put, a glade of wildflowers. I picked one and looked at it. "Why do people pick flowers? It's just taking them away from where they grow."

"Most of the time, it's to make someone else happy." Terra told me.

"Really?" I thought for a second before presenting it to Terra. "Here you go."

He chuckled. "It doesn't work like that."

"...That's confusing." I said as I pocketed the flower.

It was then that we became aware of humming. We looked to see a woman also picking flowers, her back turned to us. She wore a red cloak, and had black hair from where I was standing.

"I wonder if that's her?" Terra wondered.

As she stood up, a bird tweeted along with her humming, as she went along picking flowers, gathering them all together in her hands in a...what was it called? Boo...Boocake? Something. But anyway, like Aurora, her heart glowed brilliantly.

"Her heart has no darkness." I nodded. "Um, excuse me?" I called as we began walking over.

She turned to us, and the mirrors listings appeared to be true. "Oh hello. Who are you?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Aren't you startled?" Terra asked.

"Should I be?" She asked back.

"My name is V. It's very nice to meet you, Miss." I introduced myself.

"And its very nice to meet you, too." She greeted back.

"Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?" Terra cut in.

"Why, why no. I don't think I've ever heard that name." She said.

"Now what?" Terra groaned, when suddenly a Flood appeared behind Snow White! "Unversed!" Terra summoned Earthshaker.

"Ahh!" Snow White screamed as she ran, thankfully in the opposite direction of the Unversed.

"Miss! Please, wait!" I said as I ran after here towards a dark looking forest.

"Hey wait! Don't go in there alone!" Terra also tried to give chase, but he was cut off by more Unversed. "Out of my way!"

"Terra!" I yelled.

"Z! Don't worry about me! Make sure she stays safe!" He said as he charged into the flood of Unversed.

I hesitated, before nodding and following Snow White into the dark woods...

**And here's a new chapter! Sorry this one took so long, but I'm back at school now. *Groans* so I'll update when I can.**

**Another thing, the OC Form is now CLOSED! Thank you to everyone who has sent in their awesome characters, and if you start to panic, don't. They WILL appear at SOME POINT.**

**Lastly, I've been a-thinking, and I've planned out what V would be like if he wasan actual character in BBS. So here's his Game Data:**

**V Z Basic Stats**

**HP: 35**

**Strength: 4**

**Defence: 2**

**Combo: A right swipe, a left jab, then a stretched right leg spinning slice. If command gauge is full, the finisher is stretching out both arms then clapping them together, scissoring any opponents in range.**

**Air Combo: A right axe kick, a left roundhouse kick, then a stretched back right punch.**

**Command Deck: 1. Fire **

**2. Cure**

**3. Quick Blitz**

**4. Strike Raid**

**Keychain: ?-An unnamed Keyblade with good strength and great reach.**

**Finishing Combo Quotes: "This is the end!" "Gotcha!" "Take it!"**

**Opening a Chest: Taps the top with his stretched arm.**

**Opening a Big Chest: Spins around, stretches his leg into the air then brings it down on the top of the chest.**

**Shotlock: Energy Discharge-Fires light blue plasma orbs that damage targets.**

**Command Style: Energy Rush-Increases combo by one, increased to two then three after defeating enemies, the finisher is a 360 degrees stretched right hook with imbued energy.**

**U-Link, takes place of D-Link gauge, allows V to summon Unversed and briefly borrow their powers: Flood Flash-Borrow the powers of a Flood and dash all over similar to Sonic Blade. The finisher is lashing everywhere with all stretched limbs.**

**That's it. If you want to know more about V's fighting style, or if you have ideas of your own, say in a review.**

**In any case, thank you so much for reading, and sorry for the delay. I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! I ONLY OWN V!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ven Again 

"Miss! Please wait!" I yelled as I stumbled, looking around the black forest with no sing of her namesake skin or her shining heart. "Oh no..."

I then saw a figure. "Miss!" Not wasting the opportunity, I stretched my arm out and grabbed her wrist. "Please! We didn't mean to frighten you! I deeply apologise." Still holding her wrist I got on my available hand and knees and bowed in apology.

"What are you apologising for?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"...Huh?" I looked up to be met with a kind female face, 26 years of age as a guess. She had silver hair that reached down to her waist, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore black trousers, a purple T-shirt, red shoes, grey fingerless gloves, and a black cloak with hood, with a golden cross symbol on it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I bowed in apology again.

"It's alright." She waved it off, before holding out her hand. "I'm Alylin." I just stared at her outstretched hand in confusion. "Your meant to shake it."

"Oh." I stated before grabbing her wrist with both hands and shaking it as hard as I could.

"Okay, okay." She said, I stopped so she could retrieve her arm.

"My name is V. But you can call me Z if you want." I introduced myself.

"I know who you are, Z." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been following you and Terra."

"...Are you a stickler?"

"A what?"

"You know, a stickler, someone who sticks people."

"...You mean a stalker?"

"I-I think so."

She suddenly burst out laughing. "No, no. I'm not a stalker. Let's just say I'm a friend who wants to help you."

I stood up. "Okay then. Have you seen a woman with white skin around here?"

"You mean Snow White? If you've lost her, I've lost her."

"I see." I sighed, before hearing a scream. "Ah! That's her!" I quickly ran in the direction of the voice before remembering. "Oh, right! It was nice to meet you Alyli-"

But as I turned around, she was gone. "Strange...but at least someone has got my back." I then continued running.

I found Snow White huddled on the ground, I approached delicately. "Miss?"

"Oh, it's you." She whispered in fear.

"I'm very sorry for what happened." I apologised. "I did not mean you any harm, we were trying to protect you from those Unversed that attacked you."

"Really?" She asked with less fear.

"I promise, I would never harm you." I placed my hand on my heart to show it.

"V!" I recognised the voice instantly.

"Ven!" I cried as I rushed over to him.

"V! It's really you!" Ven smiled as he reached me.

"I can't believe your here, Ven!" I smiled, I was so happy to see Ven was okay.

It was then that Ven noticed Snow White. "What's wrong?"

"Those horrible trees, they tried to grab me." She recollected, once more curling up in fear.

"Ah, it's okay. You were probably just seeing things." Ven said as he offered her a hand. "It happens to all of us when we're afraid."

"It's true. Fear can create panic, but as long as you stay strong, you won't have anything to fear." I added as I offered my own hand.

Slowly, she took both our hands and we helped her up. "Oh thank you, I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow."

"Ven. She is a Princess of Heart." I whispered to him.

"Woah, really?" He asked looking at her. "Actually, it makes sense."

"But...I do need a place to sleep at night." Snow White said. "Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead." Ven suggested.

"We'll take you there, Miss." I added.

"Oh, I'm Ventus, Ven for short." Ventus said.

"Thank you Ven, V. My name is Snow White. I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner." Snow White apologised to me.

"It's all right, Miss Snow." I said.

"Great, let's get going." Ven said, and we started walking.

"Make sure to stay with us so we can protect you, Miss Snow." I told her.

"Don't worry, I promise." She smiled.

Just then some Floods and Scrappers appeared in front of us! "Not more of these things!" Ven groaned as he summoned Wayward Wind.

"Ven! They're called Unversed!" I told him.

"Unversed?" Ven echoed.

"Creatures that are created by negative emotions, that's what Master Eraqus told me." I elaborated.

"Oh no! Not more of them!" Snow White gasped.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Ven reassured her.

We quickly dealt with them before taking out some Red Hot Chili's. "Yeah! Take that!" Ven fist pumped.

"Ahhh!" We both swivelled our heads to see Snow White being attacked by one of the trees! The moments ago normal tree now had a devilish face and arms. "Get away from her!" I shouted as I ran in front of Snow White and released a small burst of light, returning the tree to normal. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you V." Snow White thanked me.

As we very slowly progressed thanks to the Unversed, one was suddenly slashed in front of me. "Alylin!" I yelled, recognising her.

"Hey Z." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you, right?" She said before she slashed another Scrapper with her hand, I noticed that her nails were significantly sharpened before shrinking back to normal length. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah! It's awesome! How do you do that?" I asked.

"I have the powers and abilities of animals." She explained. "Listen. I'm gonna help you and Ven out, but I'm doing it secretly, thought I might as well tell you, got it?"

"Okay, thank you Alylin!" I thanked her by getting on my hands and knees and bowing.

"You need to sort that out." She giggled as she helped me up, before getting on all fours. "Just get Snow White outta here!"

"Of course!" I agreed as we split up.

As I rejoined Ven and Snow White, some Thornbites appeared. "Wind!" Ven cast Aero, throwing them into the sky.

"Fire!" I shot a small fireball, instantly taking out one before we both jumped and slashed all the rest, I then held my chest. "Another one..."

**Information: V has made a U-Link with Thornbite! **

As we almost reached the end, the two trees closest to us transformed and attacked too. "Oh no you don't!" Ven yelled as he began attacking one, whilst I leapt for the other.

"Psst! Z!" I turned towards the whisper and saw Alylin running at us on all fours. "Gimme a boost!"

I nodded as I stretched my arms out and grabbed her by the waist. "Valylin Launcher!" I quickly retracted my arms and threw her at the tree with the added kinetic energy, which she slashed with Sonic Blade strength. Miraculously the tree wasn't cut in half, but it did turn back to normal.

Finally we reached the end of the forest. "We made it! Thank you A-" But as I turned, she was gone again.

"Who are you talking to, V?" Ventus asked.

"...No-one. Come on, let's get outta here." And so we all ran out of the accursed forest.

And into a much nicer one, in the center being a charming little cottage. All three of us walked in, the furniture seemed too small for older humans.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here." Ven nodded. "But sit tight while we look around." So me and Ven ran out.

...

"What? Terra's here!?"

I shook my head. "He's probably left by now."

"Oh..." Ven hung his head in disappointment.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'm sure we'll run into him somewhere else."

"I guess so..."

Ven still sounded pretty upset. Thinking for a second I pulled out the flower I had picked earlier. "Here you go."

"Huh?" Ven took the flower and looked at it in confusion. "What's this?"

"Flowers cheer people up, right?" I said.

Ven looked at the flower before smiling. "I guess they do. Thanks, V." He then gave the flower back to me. "Here, you keep it." I gratefully took the flower back before we walked back into the house. "The coast is clear. Not a monster in sight...huh?"

I looked forward to see a group of strange little men, they were only as tall as my lower half, and each one had an angry look...except for a weird looking one. "Couldn't stay away, couldja?" The red one with the big nose sneered. "An' who invited you in, ya rotten thief!? An' who are you? His partner or somethin'?"

'Thieves?' I thought. 'Ven? No way.'

"Oh no, they're not thieves, they rescued me." Snow White backed us up.

"You fussn't be mooled-uh, musn't be fooled by them, princess." The one with glasses said.

"Just go on an' git!" The big nosed one demanded.

"Please don't send them away." Snow White pleaded. "You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened."

"Aren't you judging prematurely?" I questioned the little men. "You've judged Ven based on what you think he was gonna do, that's a very biased judgement. You should at least see their natures before their actions."

"Well I don't know what you bed-uh, said there. But it just sounds like an acuse-er, excuse to me." The one with glasses said.

"What happened to you anyway, Snow White?" Asked Ven.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and then V and his friend came over." She explained.

"Terra?" Ven whispered, to which I nodded.

"Then those monsters came, and V and his friend tried to protect me, but I got scared and ran into the woods." She continued.

"This all sounds pretty fishy to me." The glasses wearing one said.

"You shouldn't let your judgements cloud the truth." I retorted.

"I'm sure they were trying to help me, after all, Ven and V are a friend of his." Snow White nodded.

"I'm not trustin' anyone who's friends with this here thief!" The big nosed one said as he pointed at us. "He musta been a-lyin'!"

"Am I really not getting through to you?" I sighed.

"I'll prove that Terra and V are innocent!" Ven yelled before he ran off.

"Ven!" I yelled.

"Go on! Ya git goin' too!" Big nose yelled at me.

I turned to them. "Okay, I understand. But just try and remember what I told you." I then ran after Ven.

As we reached outside and to the border to the dark forest, the Flood currently taking refuge in my heart zipped out. "Huh? I didn't summon you...what do you want?"

The Flood just tilted its head curiously, as if asking me a question. "I don't get what your trying to say."

_"V!"_

I gasped. _"Wayward Wind!?"_

_"I think we're in trouble! Hurry!"_

_"Don't worry! I'm on my way!" _I turned to the Flood. "C'mon then." We both then ran into the dark forest.

**And here's another new chapter! Sorry this one took so long, but...school. Enough said.**

**And here we have our first OC! Alylin by Gry18! Thank you!**

**Also, I'm now drafting V's advanced Keyblade form (e.g Terra's Ends of the Earth, Aqua's Stormfell, e.t.c). I've already worked out the keychain, handle, guard, and head, but I'm having trouble with the blade (in terms of shape and style) and teeth. So if you guys have any ideas, say so in a review! And yep, multiple keychains will be featured in this story, but only the important ones.**

**One last thing, if your looking for a good KH story, check out The Light That Shines by WolfieRed23, it's pretty awesome.**

**And as always, thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated! See you (hopefully) soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mad Treant

As me and the Flood rushed into the forest, we saw Ven and Wayward Wind facing a giant Unversed! Though this one was a large contrast to the one me and Terra fought. It looked like a giant tree with the classic sad Unversed eyes, four large spiked roots for legs, and what looked like bells hanging off of its bushy green leaves.

"V! We have to get rid of this Unversed!" Ven cried, before noticing the one next to me. "Woah! There's one here too!"

"Don't worry Ven. This ones with me, see?" The Flood ran around me energetically to prove my point.

"Really? That's so cool!" Ven knelt down to the Unversed that stared back at him, twitching his limbs.

"Anyway, we've gotta take out this Unversed, right?" I reminded him as the Flood went back into my heart via its blue flames.

"Yeah!" Ven nodded as we faced the tree-like Unversed.

We both jumped towards it, I stretched my arm back and punched it whilst Ven slashed it, though it endured the hit! 'It must be sturdy!' I thought, just before it swung its branches at us, knocking us both back. 'And strong!' I stood up clutching my head.

"Alright...how about this!? Fire!" Ven shot a small fireball at it.

"Blizzard!" I shot a block of ice alongside it.

The Unversed easily predicted this though and jumped over it, and was now falling straight towards us! We both rolled out of the way before it landed, then we had to jump to avoid the shockwave it created.

I stretched my arm and grabbed onto its branches, pulling myself up and onto its leaves, which surprisignly were a stable footing. I quickly stretched my leg skyward. "Quick Blitz!" I brought my leg down on the monster, but it once again looked unaffected.

The Unversed slightly lurched, and I held on tight as it began shaking violently, I thought it was trying to shake me off, but it turned out it was throwing poisonous puddles around everywhere! "Oh no!" Ven gasped before covering his mouth to avoid breathing any fumes in. "Wind!" Holding WW up, a small twister swirled around Ven, blowing away the poison, and causing the Unversed to back away.

Suddenly its four roots stretched up above its head, and above me, ready to strike! 'Not good!' I jumped out of the way just as its roots fell, stopping before they hit their owners head, and returned to normal length.

"This thing is tough!" Ven stated as I landed next to him.

"But as long as we are cautious, we can still win!" I said, looking through the book Terra gave me to see4 its namne finally appear: Mad Treant.

What looked like fruit suddenly bloomed on its branches, and as it shook its body they all were scattered among us, as soon as they landed they exploded.

"Woahwoahwoah!" Both me and Ven jumped back frantically to avoid the bombs.

"Strike Raid!" Ven threw WW spinning at the tree, which hit and made it topple slightly onto its back roots, its front roots waving in the air. "Hah!" As soon as his Keyblade returned to him he jumped forward, but the Mad Treant stomped down, throwing Ven back.

"Sliding Scythe!" I slid across the ground with my arm outstretched, but it jumped over my attack, and backwards, ready to fall on me! 'Ah!' I braked by stamping down hard before jumping to avoid another shockwave.

"U-Link! Thornbite Thrash!" A Thornbite quickly appeared in front of me in a burst of blue flames and we both charged at the Mad Treant.

_"Don't forget about us!"_ Wayward Wind called as he and Ven ran with us.

The tree monster plunged its roots into the ground, and suddenly they were erupting around us! We rolled and jumped as much as possible, but tow vines wrapped around Ven and lifted him up!

"Ven!" I called up to him, before I had to start dodging the remaining two vines. Me and the Thornbite finally reached the attacker himself and started slashing and whipping away at it, before it smacked us with its branches and threw us back.

As my Thornbite retreated, the two roots finally released Ven. "Fire!" He cast the spell again, and this time it actually made contact! The Unversed staggered back in pain on from the hit.

'Obviously it's weak to fire.' I thought. '...Wait, I just got 'that'!' I jumped into the air. "Shotlock: Flame Salvo!" I instantly began shooting fireballs at the Mad Treant that quickly set it ablaze. "Here I go!" I called as I fired one big fireball, hitting the Unversed head on, making it crash to the ground from the pain.

"Did we get it?" Ven asked as he ran over to join me.

Before I could answer the flames were blown away by the now very angry Unversed, stomping madly with a dark aura. "No..." Suddenly a root emerged from the ground and hit me in the chest. The wind was knocked out of me and I choked for air just as the root came crashing down on my head, smashing me into the ground.

"V!" Every part of me hurt as I struggled to my hands and knees, Ven looked forward in determination. "Command Style: Fever Pitch!" Ven gained a sky blue aura before charging at the Unversed, running around it at incredible speeds, dealing slash after slash.

The tree Unversed lowered its branches to use its leaves as a shield, but Ven continued his light speed attack. "Bring it!" As Ven used his finisher combo, the Mad Treant swung, knocking him away cancelling his Command Style.

More fruits bloomed on the branches, before launching them at us both. 'Oh...crumpets. I think that's a swear.' I thought, as the bombs fell on us.

But...I didn't feel an impact, and I think I felt something around my waist...someone was carrying me. I looked up to see Alylin with me and Ven under her arms. "Alylin, your here?"

"Of course." She smiled. "It's my job to watch over you guys, right?"

"I guess so." I nodded.

She put us both down. "Never saw me, right?"

"Right." I nodded, before she walked back into the shrubbery. "Heal!" I casted Cure, healing up Ven so he stood up.

"Ow, my head..." He groaned before shaking it clear. "V! Heal!" He cast Cure on me and my fatgiue and lingering pain instantly vanished. "What happened? D-Did someone help us?"

"Yeah...a friend." I nodded.

_"What? Your keeping her secret?"_ Wayward Wind asked. _"Who is she? Your girlfriend?"_

Before I could ask what a 'girlfriend' was, we were interrupted by the sound of explosions, we looked forward to see the Mad Treant stomping angrily, throwing fruit bombs everywhere. "It's time to end this." Ven nodded.

"Right." I nodded, getting into a battle stance.

"Fire!" Both of us launched a small fireball, exploding on contact with the Unversed.

"U-Link! Wheel Master Whirl!" Wheel Master appeared behind me, and I climbed onto its sewing table, stretching and wrapping my arms around its needle arm and wheel arm, moving them. "I hope you don't mind if I use these." I asked before shooting a golden thread that binded the Mad Treant in place.

"Master Raid!" I threw the wheel forward similar to strike raid, crashing straight into the Mad Treant as Ven jumped above it.

"Flare Blitz!" WW ignited as Ven performed a heavy downward slash, the cut igniting across the Unversed as it exploded in dark flames, signifying its defat.

Wheel Master's wheel returned, and I unwarpped my arms from around its own arms and hopped off before it disappeared.

**Information: V learned a new Shotlock: Flame Salvo! **

**Information: V has made a U-Link with Mad Treant!**

Me and Ven finally ran out of the forest, out of breath from the fight. "Terraaaaaaaaaa!" Ven called, but to no response. "Aww."

"I'm sorry Ven, but Terra probably already left by now." I told him.

Ven sighed. "I know...I just...wanted to see him again..."

"You will, your hearts are connected by an unbreakable bond, even if they're strained, they're never broken." I reassured him.

Ven chuckled. "You always know the right thing to say V, thanks."

I shrugged. "I'm a Keyblade. I gotta help people."

Wayward Wind laughed. _"Guess we gotta, huh?"_

"Hm?" I looked at Ven to see he had picked up a bright red apple. We looked around to find an elderly woman in a dark cloak...that darkness in her heart...it can't be...

"Z!" I felt myself get pulled back as Ven walked over to her.

"Alylin! What are you doing!?" I whispered as I saw Ven hand the apple back to her. "That woman! She's!"

"I know, I was near you and Terra in the castle." She whispered back. "Listen, I know that the queen is bad news, but there are some things you can't mess with."

I watched Ven and the disguised Queen talking. "And this is one of those things?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"...I have a question. Why are you helping me?"

"Well...it started out as a favour." She admitted. "But, after seeing you guys for a while, I decided I can't let you die, because your all good people."

"Wow...thank you." I said.

"No problem." She said. "I'll be there for you when I can okay?" I nodded as she disappeared once again, and I walked out to meet up with Ven, who looked disheartened.

"What's the matter, Ven?" I asked.

"It's just...what that lady said..." He sighed. "Terra couldn't have done that..."

"Listen Ven. Don't trust that woman. Me and Terra met her previously." He gasped slightly. "Her heart is blackened with jealousy...and I don't think any light can drive it away. So please...believe in Terra."

Ven looked down for a minute, before looking back up with a smile. "Your right! Terra's our friend! I'll believe in him. With all my heart!"

"That's the spirit!" I laughed. "So, are we moving on?"

Ven nodded, before he equipped his armour and opened a portal. He rode Wayward Wind through it whilst I followed on behind.

'I'm so happy...that I have so many people looking out for me...'

**New chapter! That finishes off Dwarf Woodlands! Sorry it's so late, I've just been really busy with school" Damn school...**

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, your my motivation! I think that's a pretty good idea, DarkKitsuneFluffy, thank you for the suggestion! Oh, and Silverbird22, I don't think that the name works due to the Organisations naming rules. (You know, taking out the 'X'.). I'm sorry, I don't make the Organisation naming rules.**

**And once again, thank you so much for reading! And reviews always help! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! IF I DID IT WOULD BE TERRIBLE!**


End file.
